fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 500
Fire and Ice is the 500th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Brandish declares to Natsu, Lucy and Happy that she will spare them, but tells them that Fairy Tail is doomed to lose, something which Natsu refuses to accept. The battle between Ice Mages comes to a conclusion as an infuriated Gray defeats his nemesis, while, simultaneously, an enchanted Neinhart attacks the group while searching for Erza, but is knocked back by an enraged Natsu, whose real identity as E.N.D. is revealed to Gray by Invel. Summary As they enter an empty area, Lucy and Brandish agree that they both do not want to fight each other. However, the latter decides that, while she will spare the trio, she will annihilate the rest of their comrades. Dimaria watches their conversation from afar, feeling betrayed by Brandish's actions. Brandish continues by saying that Fairy Tail's chances of victory have been reduced to zero, prompting Natsu's strong disapproval. Brandish only confirms that Fairy Tail is doomed as the Ishgar mages struggle against the Alvarez Empire. Meanwhile, as the four's negotiations continue, Gray approaches Invel, who is surprised the former is still breathing. As Gray assaults Invel, the latter utilizes his True-Ice Kamui, an armor made entirely of ice from the underworld. Gray successfully counterattacks, and thus breaks through Invel's armor. Screaming that stealing Juvia's future is unforgivable, Gray defeats Invel with Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist. Concurrently, as Natsu and Brandish continue to argue, the latter confidently states that she and the Spriggan 12 could crush Fairy Tail in seconds if they desired so, with Natsu angrily daring them to try. They are suddenly joined by Neinhart, however, who has been looking for Erza. Interpreting Brandish's actions as betrayal, he attacks both her and the Fairy Tail Mages. Unable to defend herself thanks to Irene's Enchantment on Neinhart, Brandish warns Natsu, who prepares to attack Neinhart, saying that he cannot hope to match his power. Natsu ignores her warning, claiming that he doesn't give up just like that, and punches Neinhart in the face. As he proceeds to explain the nature of their guild, Natsu defeats Neinhart with ease, shocking Brandish, who takes note of her miscalculation. At the same time, Wendy and Carla arrive to tend to Juvia, the Exceed having predicted the outcome of their battle. Thanking the two girls, Juvia remembers her battle with Gray and worriedly asks what has become of him. Looking over a defeated Invel, Gray decides not to kill the latter, as it won't bring Juvia back. Invel agrees, revealing he knows the fate of Gray's parents and Ur, and tells Gray that he will suffer much more misfortune and heartache if E.N.D. still breathes. Invel proceeds to uncover the Demon's true identity to a shocked Gray, explaining that E.N.D. is none other that the latter's comrade, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Ajeel Raml *Mirajane Strauss vs. Jacob Lessio *Rogue Cheney vs. Bloodman (Historia) *Minerva Orland vs. Wall Eehto (Historia) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Invel Yura (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *Command T * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * * |Wīkunesu}} * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * * ** ** Curses used * Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} ** * * |Sando Wārudo}} * |Hyōzetsu Kamui}} * ノ |Hyōma Zero no Haken}} *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Swords Arc Navigation